<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost and Found by vooraltijd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892398">Lost and Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vooraltijd/pseuds/vooraltijd'>vooraltijd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vooraltijd/pseuds/vooraltijd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Broerrrs go to Moyo's cabin in the woods for a weekend away. Sander shows up, invited by Aaron unbeknownst to the other Broerrrs. When Robbe and Sander have to go get more firewood they get lost, but unwittingly find something much better between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! So this is my first fic on here. I tried, but I'm much more used to academic writing than creative. Hopefully, it's not too bad lol! I was inspired by a prompt I saw that was something along the lines of "Person A and Person B get lost in the woods together." I'm a total sucker for friends-to-lovers fics, but I didn't really feel like writing a multi-chapter work just yet. Maybe somewhere down the line, who knows. Overall it's really just missing Sobbe hours so I needed to do something to fix it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Broerrrs suggested they go to Moyo’s uncle’s cabin for the holiday, Robbe didn’t really know what to expect. But it most certainly wasn’t this. As he lounged on the couch he had the perfect view of Aaron and Jens’ intense game of Jenga on the left side of the room. </p><p>“You’re cheating!” He heard Jens exclaim.</p><p>“You can’t cheat in Jenga” Aaron retorted.</p><p>“Yes, you can! You held the tower down when you moved the block!”</p><p>“I’m using my resources.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what every cheater says!”</p><p>Robbe couldn’t help but smirk at their antics. Even deep in the woods, his friends were ridiculous. He caught Moyo’s eye, which seemed to say “Are you seeing these two idiots?” and smiled in response. Eyes moving around the room, Robbe quickly realized that whoever had decorated the cabin must’ve had no clue what they were doing. The wooden walls were covered in mismatching decorations: paintings in all different art styles, a taxidermied buck’s head, and some strange ornamental pieces that were probably too profound for Robbe to understand. But it simultaneously felt very homey. The fire was burning, casting a gentle glow over the room, and the sofa Robbe was sitting on was comfortable and warm. He went to check his phone but was greeted with an X where there should have been the connection. </p><p>“Uhh, Moyo?” Robbe inquired, “Does this cabin have wifi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, we’re in the middle of the woods. Do you think there’s any sort of connection here?”</p><p>Defeated, Robbe went back to watching Jens and Aaron duke it out over Jenga. From what he could gather, they were arguing over who knocked the tower over. </p><p>Jens looked to Robbe for help. “Please tell Aaron I didn’t knock the tower over.” </p><p>Robbe feigned indifference, shrugging and saying “I didn’t see —”</p><p>Aaron cut him off, “See! Robbe believes me!”</p><p>“Actually, Aaron, what I was going to say was I didn’t see who did it, but I’d place my bet on you.” </p><p>Mocking hurt, Aaron flung himself down in defeat. The rest of the group laughed, as was customary whenever Aaron dramatized not getting his way. Their laughter was cut short, however, by three quick knocks at the door. Robbe looked to Jens for an answer, but Jens simply shrugged in return. Aaron quickly piped up. </p><p>“Oh shoot, I forgot to tell you guys, I invited Sander!”</p><p>The Broerrrs collectively looked at Aaron in confusion, seeming to accept Aaron’s antics. </p><p>“I figured it would be okay since there’s so many rooms, and —” Aaron tried to explain, but he was cut off by Moyo. </p><p>“Hey, the more the merrier, right? I just don’t know how you got him to agree to spend a weekend in the woods with you,” he said, walking to the door to let their new guest in. The door opened on Sander, standing slightly crooked, with a duffel bag hanging off his shoulder. He was wearing his signature leather jacket and combat boots, which was somehow not out of place in the artistic conglomeration that was the cabin. He walked through the doorway, approaching the living room where the boys were gathered. Aaron immediately jumped up, catching Sander by surprise with a bone-crushing hug. Sander, regaining his balance, hugged Aaron back with one arm. </p><p>“Sorry I’m a little late, I couldn’t find the place,” he apologized, “this really is the middle of nowhere.” He made his way to the couch where Robbe was seated, wordlessly asking permission before he dropped his bag and sat beside him. </p><p>Moyo responded, “No worries man, you got here eventually. Sorry, the path is kind of overgrown, nobody’s been here in a while.” </p><p>Sander nodded his head in understanding. “Do you have any food? I’m starving.” </p><p>“Well, there’s not much,” Moyo began, “but there should be something in those cupboards over there,” he said, gesturing to the large wooden cabinets framing the kitchen. </p><p>“Perfect. Does anyone want anything?”</p><p>Robbe perked up, suddenly aware of his near-empty stomach. “I could go for something,” he responded, standing up with Sander and following him to the kitchen. </p><p>Although he’d never been to the cabin before, Sander seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He pulled a loaf of bread out of the cupboard, followed by cheese, butter, and a pan. Before Robbe could ask what he was making, Sander buttered the bread, sandwiched the cheese between two slices, and set to work making two croques. </p><p>“Not to brag or anything, but I hear I make a mean croque.” Sander casually said, sliding the croques out of the pan and onto a plate. </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Robbe challenged. “I’ll be the judge of that.” </p><p>Slicing each croque diagonally, Sander replied, “Be my guest.” He held out one of the halves, croque even with Robbe’s mouth. Robbe leaned forward slightly, taking a bite out of one of the corners. His face immediately melted a bit. The croque was probably the best he’d ever had, far better than what he could accomplish. Greadily he took the rest out of Sander’s hand, wolfing it down as Sander laughed. </p><p>Swallowing, Robbe said, “The judge agrees; this is the best croque I’ve ever had.” </p><p>Sander smiled as if to say “I told you so,” and took a bite out of his own sandwich. </p><p>“I don’t know how someone can be good at making a sandwich with cheese and butter, but you’ve managed it,” Robbe added, taking another half from the plate on the counter. Sander supported himself with one arm on the counter, and simply replied: “Magic.” </p><p>Robbe hummed in amused agreement, and the two finished their croques in satisfied silence. Caught in the comfortable warmth of the moment, the pair was startled back to reality by Aaron’s disappointed exclamation that the fire was dead. In concurrence with his statement, the room had become dimmer, the homey atmosphere dwindling without the fire’s orange warmth. Jens asked who wanted to go out and get more wood, but clarified that since he got it last time he didn’t have to. Moyo pointed out that Aaron wasn’t to be trusted, and that since it was his uncle’s cabin he didn’t have to either. Robbe acknowledged this logic, sighing in defeat and accepting that he would have to get it himself. He started walking towards the door, shaking his head at his friends’ unwillingness to walk five minutes to the woodpile. He paused, his jacket catching his eye, before deciding he wouldn’t need it for the short trip. He reached for the doorknob. Before he opened the door, though, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he was met with Sander, who said:</p><p>“I’ll come with, it’s getting dark out.” </p><p>Welcoming the company, Robbe held the door open and gestured for Sander to go first. Sander stepped out, Robbe behind him, and the two began to walk in step with each other.</p><p>About five minutes into their trek, they realized they were lost. Robbe thought he knew the direction of the firewood pile, but he was sorely mistaken. Sander brought to his attention the twisty tree that they’d passed multiple times, causing Robbe to let out a frustrated groan. Sander laughed in response. </p><p>“Fuck off, it’s not funny.” </p><p>“It’s a little funny.” </p><p>Robbe, in all his genius, replied, “Well, you’re not funny.” </p><p>Mock-offended, Sander let out a sarcastic gasp. “Robin, how could you? I’m hurt.” </p><p>Robbe scoffed and sat down against the tree, evidently tired, cold, and helplessly lost. Sander gently sat down next to him, leaning back. “It’s fine,” he said, “we’ll get back, it’s not like we’re lost forever.” Robbe looked over at him, suddenly acutely aware of how close Sander was. Their shoulders were touching, and Robbe could feel the warmth radiating off of him. Robbe shivered. Wordlessly, Sander removed his jacket, draping it over Robbe’s shoulders. The jacket was warm, and almost completely enveloped Robbe’s slim frame. </p><p>“But won’t you get cold?” Robbe asked plainly, not sure how to react to the hot boy who basically rushed to give him his jacket. At the same time, though, he really hoped Sander didn’t ask for it back. The jacket, although big on him, was warm. Although it wasn’t lined with anything, Robbe immediately felt much better. As a plus, it smelled like Sander. The thing is, Robbe had been suppressing his crush on Sander since he became a part of their group. Sander was charismatic, he was charming, he was artistic and passionate about everything. He saw beauty in the plainest of things, and every time he stopped to take a picture of something Robbe fell a little harder for him. But Robbe knew that couldn’t happen — he wouldn’t let it happen. Sander was going through a breakup, and more importantly, he was way out of Robbe’s league. Such an artistic soul deserved something more than someone whose idea of a good night was playing FIFA and drinking some beers with the Broerrrs. </p><p>Sander smiled, pointing to his long-sleeved shirt and bringing Robbe back to reality. “I think I’ll be alright. Besides, you looked so cold.” Robbe looked at Sander dumbly, as if he’d said the most obvious thing ever. Sander had such nice eyes. Even in the darkness, Robbe could see flecks of moonlight in their light hazel. He was almost so lost in them he didn’t notice Sander staring back. Suddenly Robbe was again aware of the tension of the moment, their proximity and their wordless communication. No words were exchanged, but somehow Robbe got the feeling that maybe, just maybe, Sander felt the same. No. That couldn’t be, Sander was, well, he was Sander. And Robbe was Robbe. And then he felt Sander’s hand on his forearm, warm even through the jacket. Robbe looked down, then up again, meeting Sander’s gaze in sudden understanding. Hesitant, Robbe moved closer, leaning into the touch and hoping he wouldn’t push Sander away. But Sander didn’t budge. After what seemed like an eternity between seconds, Robbe decided: Fuck it. He moved his hand to meet Sander’s bicep, Sander’s hand not moving from its place on Robbe’s arm. And painfully slowly, the two leaned closer. Closer, closer, until there were only centimeters between their noses. </p><p>In a moment of boldness, Robbe closed the gap, resting his nose against Sander’s, waiting for a clearer signal that yes, this is what Sander wanted. He got that signal, Sander tilting his head ever so slightly so that their lips could meet. Robbe inhaled, breath filling his lungs, warmth flooding his body, and completed the kiss. In all the peacefulness of the woods, the two forgot about time and firewood and being lost altogether. It was just them, gentle and warm, caught in a moment both of them had been hoping for for far too long. Robbe released his breath, sighing further into the kiss, moving his lips slightly. Sander responded by moving his own. The kiss broke, but they stayed close together, breathing each other in. Robbe kept his eyes closed in fear that if he opened them something would change. But nothing changed. He felt Sander’s hand move to his shoulder, pulling him in again, giving Robbe permission to kiss him harder. Their lips slotted together and began to move, this time not worried about how the other would react. Robbe snaked an arm around Sander’s waist, pulling him closer. Their chests flush together, warmth seemed to blossom around them, enveloping them in their own sort of bubble, away from the rest of the world. Sander pulled away to Robbe’s dismay, looking into Robbe’s eyes. </p><p>“We should probably head back. If we stay out much longer Aaron will send a search party,” Sander said lightly. </p><p>Clearing his head, Robbe responded, “Yeah, you’re probably right.” </p><p>“You know,” started Sander, “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” </p><p>“Oh yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>They smiled at each other, mutually understanding how silly it was of them to dance around the other. Robbe knew at that moment that all the work he had done to suppress his feelings, suppress his sexuality, was in vain. But not in a bad way. Because he got what he wanted, and it felt freeing, as if he’d been underwater his whole life and finally, finally, came up for air. </p><p>Sander was the first to stand up, extending a hand to help Robbe to his feet. Robbe took it, not letting go of Sander’s hand after he was on his feet. As they made their way back through the wood the light of the cabin finally came into view. </p><p>Robbe brought up the obvious. “You know, we didn’t get firewood.” </p><p>“Yeah, we didn’t.” </p><p>“They’re probably not going to be too happy about that.” </p><p>“Ehh,” Sander shrugged, “we’ll just tell them we got lost. They can’t blame us for that, right?” </p><p>“You’ve obviously never met Moyo.” </p><p>Sander laughed, his smile the most beautiful thing Robbe had ever seen. It was infectious, and soon Robbe was laughing too. Sander reached for the door, swinging it open, and they walked back into the cabin, standing closer than friends would. Jens, now lounging in a chair, looked at Robbe with a knowing gaze and cocked an eyebrow. Robbe simply smiled in response, knowing his best friend understood. </p><p>Aaron and Moyo came into view from the kitchen, noticing the lack of firewood. </p><p>“Uh, guys? Are you forgetting something?” Moyo taunted. Robbe saw his face and guessed that he’d figured it out, too. </p><p>“We, uh, we got lost,” chuckled Sander with a hint of embarrassment. </p><p>“Why are you wearing Sander’s jacket?” Abruptly questioned Aaron. </p><p>Sander and Robbe looked at each other, trying to figure out how to explain to Aaron that something had happened without him exploding on the spot. Luckily, Jens came to their rescue. </p><p>“Aaron, don’t be stupid. Robbe got cold and Sander’s a gentleman.” </p><p>Aaron’s face turned flush, obviously having forgotten that, yes, people got cold. </p><p>“Such a gentleman,” Robbe whispered to Sander, inciting another giggle. Aaron’s eyes flicked between Sander and Robbe, trying to figure out what was so funny. Then his eyes widened, finally understanding. </p><p>“You guys?! You and Sander? You two are…?!” He sputtered to everyone’s amusement. </p><p>Neither Robbe nor Sander responded, Robbe tilting his head up and Sander obliging him with a quick kiss. Aaron shouted “YOU GUYS! MY BEST FRIENDS!” and ran up to both of them, tackling them with a bear hug. “But wait,” he pulled back, “Robbe’s not gay?” </p><p>“I think he might be a little gay,” laughed Sander.</p><p>“More than a little,” agreed Robbe. </p><p>Aaron turned to Jens and Moyo, both of whom were laughing at the scene unfolding. “Why aren’t you guys surprised? Wait, you knew?! Why am I always the last one to know?” </p><p>Jens retorted by telling Aaron that it’s more fun that way, sparking an all-too-familiar friendly squabble. Robbe and Sander took the pause in attention to make their way to the couch, Sander’s arm slinging it’s way around Robbe’s shoulders. Robbe moved into Sander’s warmth, resting his head on Sander’s shoulder. Sander planted a kiss on Robbe’s forehead and the two watched the focus of their friends’ debate turn away from them. Surrounded by the comfortable ambiance of the cabin, seemingly frozen in time in the middle of the woods, the pair relaxed into each other, happiness and affection radiating between them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>